Pedro
Pedro is an obese, red-crested cardinal, and the best friend of Nico. He befriends Blu and Jewel in Rio. He serves as one of three tritagonists, the other two being Rafael and Nico. Pedro is voiced by Black Eyed Peas vocalist will.i.am. Bio Pedro and Nico met and befriended Blu when he first arrived in Rio. They give Blu advice on how to attract Brazilian ladies. Pedro then tries fruitlessly to bust Blu out of his "robust" cage. Pedro, Nico and Blu meet again in a marketplace where Rafael took them to see Luiz, only to find out that Luiz has gone back to the garage. As they meet in the marketplace, Pedro teases Blu about Jewel, believing that his and Nico's adivce worked. Pedro and Nico then led Blu and Jewel to the Samba Club. Once inside, Pedro and Nico begin to sing Hot Wings (I Wanna Party). After the song, they are attacked by marmosets. He refers to the lead marmoset as Little King Kong. After Pedro yells "BIRDS VS MONKEYS!" He and Nico use grapes to hit the monkeys, eventually allowing them, Blu, and Jewel to escape onto a trolley (actually, Kipo gives them a lift there, but Pedro, Nico and Rafael follow them eventually), where they set off to Luiz's garage. On the way, Rafael decides to "set the mood" for Blu to confess his love to Jewel. Pedro tries to set the mood with a rap called "Drop it Low", but Nico, being the emotional singer, stops Pedro, and proceeds to sing a mood-setting song entitled "Fly Love" while Pedro plays the trolly's cable strings as a guitar. Throughout the song, Blu blows the moment by saying all the wrong things, which leads him to be choked by a flower petal. Noticing this, Pedro stops Nico from singing. The group meets with Luiz, a bulldog. Luiz tries to break the chain by using a table saw. Everything goes wrong, but in the end, Blu and Jewel are freed from their chains, all thanks to Luiz's drool, which lubricates the chains. After Blu and Jewel have an argument because Rafael tells them to be completely honest with each other, culminating in Blu saying that he hates samba, Nico cries and Pedro says "that's a little too far". Nico hardly believes that Blu said it out loud. He tells Pedro to "make the mean bird take it back!" while crying. After Blu and Jewel part ways, Rafael gives orders to Pedro and Nico to go after Jewel while he himself follows Blu. Nico and Pedro follow Jewel and witness her capture by Nigel. They later report back to Blu and Rafael to state what had happened. Later, the group goes to Carnival to look for Jewel and. luckily, they find her in a weird chicken float. Nigel manages to capture all of them. Later, while in the plane's cargo hold, Blu managed to escape. He then frees Jewel, who helps him free the remaining birds. Blu then opens the plane's hatch, which leads the to escape and freedom of all the birds that had been captured by the Smugglers. That's when Pedro shouts,"FREEDOM!!!" and all the birds' fly away. Later as the credits roll, Pedro is shown celebrating in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, created by Linda and Tulio. Appearance Pedro is a obese, red-crested cardinal, who has dark grey feathers, white hindneck & underside, red head with crest hair & upper chest which forms a upside down triangle, silver-grey bill and dark legs. Personality Like Nico, Pedro is a handsome, nice, outgoing type of bird. He's brotherly when it comes to his best friend Nico. A lover when it comes to music, partying and likes to samba. Relationships Nico:Pedro and Nico are best of friends and they are always looking out for each other. They also share a hobby of singing and dancing to samba music. In one scene they were fighting the marmosets with each other, which shows that they do look out for each other. The two share a close friendship with each other and are never seen apart from each other in the movie. Blu:Pedro has a lot of respect for Blu as they first met on the top of Blu's portable cage. Pedro was a bit surprised when Blu said he hated Samba, but he quickly forgot that and helped him rescue Jewel. Jewel:Nothing special is seen between Pedro and Jewel, other than Pedro agreeing with Nico about Jewel's appealing figure. They seem to get along well. Luiz:Pedro was friends with Luiz before he ever met Blu or Jewel, so in the case given, he never really disliked Luiz. But when Luiz did a prank attack by jumping out and chasing the birds, they flew away like they had never met him. 'Rafael:'Pedro, Nico, and Rafael have always been great friends, Rafael refers Nico and Pedro as "family". It seems like Pedro knows Rafael from the old days, since they have nicknames for each other such as Rafie to Rafael. Skills *Dancing *Singing *Flying *Rapping *Acting *Teaching *Advising *Samba Trivia *Pedro is a red-crested cardinal. *Pedro is voiced by will.i.am. This is referred to in the film itself, when Pedro sings "Drop It Low", one of will.i.am's songs. *Pedro and Nico are best friends, their always seen together, flying together, dancing together, singing together, and partying together. Category:Character Info Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Acting Birds Category:Teaching Birds Category:Advising Birds Category:Samba Birds